The time has come
by Sammichbatch
Summary: The hardest part for Kate was coming to terms with her feelings. Now all she has to do is admit them to Castle. Will it all be that easy?  -High rating for eventual sexiness if the story is continued-
1. The time has come

**The time has come.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, these characters, or anything else affiliated with the phenomenal show. I just borrow what I please and use them as I please.

Warning:

Author's note: Set after the most recent Castle episode. Also, for those of you that read my first Castle fic, there were two issues raised; Beckett cheating on Josh and Beckett and Castle not using protection. I actually purposely had those events happen to show that even though Kate seems in control all the time, she is only human and she has her weaknesses and mistakes. She faltered in a moment of confusion and need for security; it happens.

-xo-

"I'm just not sure that this is going to work out" Kate admitted, gesturing between her body and the body of Josh, "... It isn't what I want right now". The time had finally come for her to admit the feelings she had denied to herself, and remove what was standing in the way of admitting them further.

"_This_ isn't what you want, or _I'm_ not what you want, Kate?" Josh countered as his girlfriend's words only came as half a surprise. He knew that there were mutual feelings between the detective and the writer, but he didn't think that Kate wanted to go there. Up until that point in the relationship, Josh was sure that Kate was happy.

"Josh..." the exasperated detective trailed off. She didn't want to go in to details, but she knew that Josh's point was valid. She wanted a relationship... somewhat desperately. She just wanted it with the man that she had been so long denying feelings for. "I don't think we should go in to that right now" she all but pleaded despite knowing that she owed him an explanation.

"Be honest with me, Kate" Josh gently ordered. He wanted to hear that Kate loved someone else. He wanted assurance that the inevitable breakup wasn't his fault. He wanted the truth.

Kate could see the hurt and betrayal in the eyes of the man she was breaking up with, but she could also see that he was just searching for answers. With a sigh, the brunette closed her eyes. "You know what this is about" she whispered, and without opening her eyes she continued, "I'm in love with him, Josh, and as much as I try to deny it, I just can't anymore". That was the first time that Katherine Beckett had admitted her love for Richard Castle to anyone. She had expected it to be Castle himself or at least Lanie if she ever did admit it. However, in the light of it all, it was Josh who found out first. In that moment, Kate had never felt more heartless.

"Thank you" Josh said quietly before kissing Kate on the forehead, "for being honest with me. I guess I'll catch you around". With one last disappointed smile, Josh headed for the stairs of the Precinct. Just before walking through the door he turned to the detective and said with a sad smile, "Writer-boy is a lucky guy. Tell him that".

Beckett could feel the tears lining her lashed but refused to let them free. _Not here, not yet_ she thought to herself. Admitting her love for Rick out loud and watching Josh walk away left Kate highly vulnerable; a feeling that she disliked immensely. Although things were now set back on track, the detective was aware that life wasn't a fairytale so she couldn't go running to Castle and expect things to be a children's story-book ending. Instead, she grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator with a different destination in mind.

-xo-

"Coming" Lanie called out as she placed the lid back on the pot cooking on the stove. For once, the Medical Examiner was home early but despite that she wasn't expecting company. Lanie walked over to the door, expecting to see Esposito on the other side. _He doesn't generally knock_ she thought, placing her hand on the door handle. The M.E opened the door, surprised to see her best friend standing there like a deer in headlights. "What you doin', girl?" she asked, gesturing inside her apartment.

"I needed to talk to someone" Kate admitted, "sorry I didn't call first". She followed her friend's gesture and ventured in to the apartment, hanging her coat with the rest like every other visit.

"Girl, you never call first if you need to talk about something, "Lanie pointed out, "otherwise you change your mind and I never find anything out". She knew Beckett well from past experience, and by the look on her friend's face she had a feeling that she knew what the woman needed to talk about. "Take a seat, I'm making Pasta" she ordered.

Kate took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter. She took in the aroma of Lanie's cooking, wondering why she herself never bothered cooking- even occasionally. "Smells good" Kate smiled, pointing to the stovetop.

"Enough of the small talk" Lanie chastised gently. She knew that if she allowed Kate to ramble long enough, they would never reach the core issue before the detective bailed. "Talk to me, sweetie" she smiled warmly, sitting on the stool next to the detective.

The brunette took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. With pleading eyes, she locked gaze Lanie. "I broke up with Josh" she informed. She hoped that that was all she would have to say, but when she saw the questioning look on the woman's face she knew that she had to continue. "I told him that I was in love with someone else, Lanie. I finally admitted it out loud" she explained, "I am in love with Richard Castle".

A knowing grin spread across the Medical Examiner's features. "Oh sweetie, everyone already knows this. But I am so happy that you have finally admitted it to yourself... and to me" the woman explained, avoiding using the words, 'I told you' despite the urges. She knew that this was a positive step forward for the generally private and hostile detective, but the hardest step was still to come; admitting in to Castle. "So when do you plan on telling Writer-boy?" She asked carefully, choosing to use Rick's nickname in an attempt to lighten the situation.

Suddenly everything dawned on Beckett. She had broken up with Josh because she was in love with Castle but she hadn't actually planned on telling Castle her feelings. Her logic now seemed impeccably flawed to the usually all-together brunette. She let out a sigh, showing Lanie that she hadn't actually thought about that aspect.

"He needs to know, Kate" the M.E supplied, smiling sympathetically. "Believe me, I think it will be the best news he's heard all year" she added as a positive afterthought.

"But he's just so childish about things" the detective argued, "what if h-"

"Stop with the excuses, girl" Lanie interrupted, "you know as well as I do that Castle has his mature side. Just look at how he is with Alexis... who adores you, by the way".

Kate considered her best friend's words. She had been right about the feelings the whole time, so there was a chance that what she had just said was also correct. "I just can't think about it right now" she finally concluded, hoping to drop the subject for the time being. She had admitted everything to her best friend and felt the better for it; that was enough for the moment.

"If you say so" Lanie replied, getting up and making her way to the kitchen side of the counter. "Hungry?" she asked, turning the pots off. She heard Kate's distant reply and grabbed out two bowls and accompanying cutlery. "So how is the case going, anyway?" she asked casually as she spooned the spaghetti in to the bowls before the pasta sauce.

"We've come to a standstill. The wife isn't telling us anything useful and the workmates all alibi out" Kate explained, glad to be thinking about the case and not her current situation. "There's something we're not seeing" she sighed. One thing the detective really hated was not having any solid leads in her investigation. The brunette was lost in thought until she noticed a bowl being placed in front of her. "Thanks Lanie" she smiled up at the woman, grateful for all the help.

-xo-

The pair ate dinner slowly, talking about the case at hand and having a good laugh about things. Beckett savoured the moments as she thought about having to go home to an empty apartment too soon for her liking. As Lanie started piling their dishes, there was a knock at the door.

-xo-

"I'll get it" Kate laughed, seeing Lanie's look indicating annoyance.

"Anyone would think I ran a drop-in centre!" the M.E exclaimed, nodding for Beckett to get the door. "Be sure to tell them I don't!" she called out after her friend.

Opening the door, Beckett was ultimately surprised to find Esposito standing there with a single red rose. "Esposito?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly she remembered that Lanie and Esposito had been seeing each other so it actually made perfect sense for him to be standing there.

"Beckett?" Javier said, surprised to see his boss answer his girlfriend's door. "Should I come back?" he questioned, knowing that Kate wouldn't be there that late without a reason.

"No, no, I was just leaving" the detective assured, looking over her shoulder to Lanie, "come in". She gestured her co-worker inside, watching as he made his way over to her best friend. "Lanie, I'm gonna head home. Thank-you for dinner and the chat though" she smiled. She hated eating and running, but she didn't want to invade.

"Go to him" Lanie instructed seriously. "Trust me, it will be the best decision of your life" she added.

"Go to who?" Esposito questioned, clearly curious.

"It's 'whom', and never you mind" Lanie supplied, playfully slapping his arm.

"I will see you in the morning" Kate replied, glaring at her best friend. Although she was at a loss with what to do, she didn't want to adhere to the words of Lanie because she knew that there was the highest chance that she was right.

-xo-

Kate left her best friend and co-worker and hailed a cab. Without thinking, she gave the drive Richard Castle's address. As the cab pulled up outside the writer's apartment block, Kate realized what she had done. She inwardly moaned to herself before the driver brought her attention back.

"Well?" the cab driver asked impatiently.

"Uh, give me a minute" the detective instructed. She couldn't believe what she was actually considering, and needed to go over it a moment longer.

"Lady, I've got business" the driver pressed.

"Of course; sorry" she apologized, paying the man and slipping out of the vehicle. She thought about hailing another can and heading home where she belonged, but seeing Castle's light on even from the street made Kate subconsciously walk towards the entrance to the building.

-xo-

"Federal Heat" Castle mused to himself. He had a notepad on his lap and was using any method possible to procrastinate from writing anything. "I don't understand why Beckett and Agent Shaw disagree" he frowned, coming up with possible scenarios to accommodate the title idea. Surprisingly for the time it was, the writer heard a knock at the door. Sceptically, he moved from his desk to his door Bond style, and opened it slowly. "Beckett?" he said, breaking character with surprise evident in his voice.

"Hey Castle" Kate smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for just dropping by like this...Honestly, I'm not even sure why I'm here".  
"No apology needed, Muse, come in" Rick smiled warmly, avoiding a light tap from his partner for use of the name 'Muse'. He gestured towards the kitchen stools whilst he made his way around to the coffee machine. "What's up?" he asked softly, his eyes showing all seriousness and no childish tendencies.

Kate watched Rick for a few moments, inwardly melting at how caring he could be when he wanted to be. "I broke up with Josh" she admitted after a few beats. Telling Castle that much was the easy part, and she wasn't sure that she could continue. She wasn't sure that she was ready for this part. Kate saw the look on her partner's face and gave him a knowing smile. She knew that he and Josh weren't always on the same team, but never did she realize until it had recently been pointed out that it was because Castle didn't like other men near her. When she thought back to Demming it was the same. Castle wanted to keep her safe, and this made her fall in love with him even more, even though she hated people trying to protect her. "I guess I'm here because I didn't want to be alone just yet" she sighed, thinking that it would be an acceptable excuse and get her out of telling him the truth.

"Well lucky for you, I'm up for company" Castle laughed, not saying anything on the Josh matter just yet. He was happy that Kate finally got rid of 'Dr Motorcycle Boy', but he still hate to see her hurt. The time to discuss would come, but maybe after some coffee and light-hearted banter. Rick finished making two cups of coffee and handed one across to the detective with a smile. He had been buying and making his partner coffee from the beginning and although to everyone else it was just friendly coffee, to them it signified so much more.

"Thank you" the detective smiled warmly. She could never understand why he was always there for her, but it seemed that he just was. When she was at her weakest, Rick would be there to put her back together again. When she was at her strongest, Rick was by her side making her job just that much more bearable. Even before they knew each other personally, Rick helped her through her mother's murder with his books. He was always there for her, and the coffee in her hands was just another example of that. "So, where is everyone?" she asked casually.

"Mother is upstairs subjecting Alexis to what it's like to be in the spotlight. They're going through old recordings of mother's famous days" he explained, casting a glance towards the staircase for a second. It was small glances like that, among many other things that really made it show just how much Richard adored and loved his family.

It was small glances like that that made Kate fall in love with the man over and over again, and made her wonder why she was so afraid of getting hurt. She had seen the writer do what he could to keep his family safe, but she didn't know why she couldn't accept that he would do the same for her. Maybe that was why she could open up. She didn't want a man having to protect her. That one simple look she just witnessed from her partner was enough to send Kate's mind racing. "You know what, I should... Uh, I should just go. Yeah, I have some uh, paperwork I just remembered" Kate rambled, placing the untasted coffee on the counter.

"What? At this hour?" Castle asked astonished, his eyes furrowing together, "But you just got here". He knew better than to question the detective, but he knew that she came there with something important to discuss.

"The paperwork never stops" Kate reminded as she made her way to the front door. Avoiding Castle's gaze, the brunette shrugged on her coat. "Thanks for the coffee" she mumbled, turning and placing her hand on the handle.

"Kate?" Martha called from the bottom of the stairs. She had gotten up to get some more snacks for her and Alexis when she heard a familiar voice downstairs. "What are you doing here?" she smiled with surprise. Even Martha knew that it was strange having a social visit at that time of night.

"I was just leaving actually, Martha" Kate informed nicely, "It's been a busy day and I should rest up before another one tomorrow".

"But I thought you were going to do paperwork? That doesn't sound like resting to me. Let me come and help with the paperw-"

"No, Castle!" Kate interrupted, "I mean, thank you, but it's alright. Have a good night, the both of you". With one last pseudo smile, Kate was finally out the door.

"What was all that about?" Martha questioned, coming to her son's side.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Castle replied distantly, his eyes still on the closed door.

**Author's note two: Should I continue the story, or not?**

****

  



	2. You wanted to say?

**You wanted to say?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, these characters, or anything else affiliated with the phenomenal show. I just borrow what I please and use them as I please.

Warning:

Author's note: Thank you all so, so much for the reviews, author and story alerts, and favourite-d author. It meant a lot, and was just the feedback I was looking for in order to continue this story!

-xo-  
_  
"No, Castle!" Kate interrupted, "I mean, thank you, but it's alright. Have a good night, the both of you". With one last pseudo smile, Kate was finally out the door._

"What was all that about?" Martha questioned, coming to her son's side.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Castle replied distantly, his eyes still on the closed door.

-xo-

Kate stood with her back to Castle's closed door. She went to see her co-worker for a reason yet there she was standing outside his door running her hand through her hair having accomplished nothing. She heard Martha's voice followed by Rick's and it made her feel even guiltier. Before she could complicate the mess any further, she took off towards the stairs without so much as a glimpse behind her.

"Thank you" the detective smiled to the doorman on Castle's building as he opened the doors for her. As soon as the cold air of the night brushed against her face, she felt herself calm down considerably. Now she had time to notice things. The snow that was lightly falling around her. The laughter from the children who hadn't experienced snow before. The aroma of cocoa wafting through the air, mixed with the smell of fresh pretzels. This was the city that she loved. This was what her life was like before any writer dared make an impression on her. How Kate Beckett wished her life could go back to the way it way.

She pushed her way through the masses of people crowding the streets, hugging her jacket tightly around her. In her hurry to get out of Castle's apartment, Kate was grateful for her ability to always remember her jacket. "Oh, no thanks" the brunette waved off a man trying to sell her a balloon from his large bunch. After what seemed like forever in her heels, Kate finally turned in to the block she recognized to be her own. It had taken her a few weeks to get used to her new location after having her old apartment blown up. Occasionally she would still start writing the old address down when her address was necessary, but she covered it up before anyone else would notice.

Turning her key in the lock to the apartment, a smile crept across the detective's face as she pushed the door open. It was still cold, but it was noticeably warmer than outside. The woman's pink nose crinkled slightly as she held back a sneeze, silently cursing the snow. With practiced ease, she shrugged her jacket off and hung it up with the rest, mentally noting to organize the pile later. Thoughts of Castle and Lanie and the evening were swirling through her mind, but Kate just wanted it all to go away for the night. Before even taking her heels off, Beckett entered the bathroom and began drawing herself a bath. The one sure way to relax her was to soak in her tub for a while with a glass of wine and a good book- one of Rick's good books.

In her bedroom, Kate took off her father's watched and placed it safely on her dressing table. She ran her hands up her neck, undoing the latch that held the necklace containing her mother's ring in place. She inspected it before placing it in the jewellery box alongside the watch. This was routine for the detective- something she did every evening, and in reverse every morning; something that didn't require thinking, just doing for once. Finally the time to take off her boots came, and it was done with much relief. The sound of the zipper undoing echoed through the room, then the sound of the heel connecting to the floorboard to make the grand finish. Slowly, Kate removed the rest of her clothing before grabbing her bath robe and book and heading for her much anticipated bath.

"Oh yeah, that's good" the detective moaned as she elegantly dipped one foot in to the heated water and watched it disappear through the sheath of bubbles. Moments later the other foot followed suit, leading the way for the rest of her body. It was moments like these that Kate Beckett savoured. The moments that she could physically feel her muscles start to relax. She hadn't realized how tense she had been all day, and she couldn't pinpoint whether that was to do with owning up to her feelings, or the dead-end case at hand. Either way, it felt good to be in her own space finally.

-xo-

"Grams said Kate was here, dad. Is everything alright?" Alexis asked as she descended the stairs, her father in sight standing at the refrigerator. Martha hadn't told the girl what had transpired downstairs earlier, just that Kate was there and then left in a hurry.

"Seriously, what is it about the fridge?" Rick replied with a question, not taking his eyes off the contents inside the fridge. He had gone over scenario after scenario of why his muse looked like she really needed to talk, and every time he came up short.

"There is nothing about the fridge" Alexis informed, gently closing the door and wedging herself between the fridge and her dad. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to call Detective Beckett" she teased.

Castle looked in to the sparkling eyes of his daughter, wondering whether she would dare or not. After a few moments he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing is going on. Kate dropped by to chat, then it got late and she headed home" he explained, "That's all".

The red-head considered her father's response. It sounded plausible enough, but she knew that she wasn't getting the whole story. She would drop it for the time being, however. "Should you be writing? Or sleeping?" she asked, taking Castle's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Neither" he answered, "or rather, both". He was still a little confused about Kate's appearance at the late hour that he wasn't really thinking about what he should be doing now that she had gone.

"Well, I vote its bed time. You have another long day tomorrow since no leads have shown up today. If this sleep deprivation doesn't kill you, then I just might" her tone started serious, but she gave a chuckle at the end.

"Say that again" Castle demanded, standing his ground and twirling his daughter around to face him.

"I said its bedtime?" Alexis repeated sceptically.

"No, no, after that; you said that you might kill me. That's it!" Castle beamed, pulling Alexis towards him and hugging her tightly. "You're a murdering genius!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks?" Alexis frowned, watching as Castle dove on to the sofa and picked up his phone from the coffee table. Suddenly it dawned on her that she had just helped him work something out. It was a routine that she had seen play out many times before and once the case was closed, she was sure to find out by her gloating father.

Castle went to dial Kate's speed-dial number when he remembered how late it was and the kind of night the detective had had. It wouldn't be the first time that they hadn't taken the killer in to custody right away- especially when they knew that the killer wasn't a threat to anyone else. "Ah, I'll see her in the morning" he sighed.

-xo-

Bright and early Rick walked confidently in to the 12th Precinct with two coffee cups. He took the most direct route to his workmates desk and placed one cup on her desk, causing her to look up and smile at him.

"I know who the killer is!" Castle and Beckett exclaimed at the same time before looking to each other with a knowing smile. Kate's eyes travelled down to Rick's lips as they so often did in a moment like that, and Rick's eyes watched as Kate's mind thought about kissing him.

"Have they worked out they do that yet?" Lanie asked Esposito as she, Esposito, and Ryan watched on in amusement.

"Not yet" Esposito replied, shaking his head in disappointment. He just wanted what was best for the woman that he classed as a younger sister; and anybody could see that Castle was what was best for her. Well, anyone but her, that was.

"Let's go" Kate smirked, grabbing the keys and her coffee. She payed no attention to the trio that were watching them, but she did notice that Castle wasn't following her. She stopped and turned around with an eyebrow quirked. "You comin'?" she asked in amusement.

"Oh, yeah" Castle exhaled, picking up his pace to close the distance between them. "So how did you work out it was the son?" he asked once he was finally by the detective's side.

"I was in the tub thinking about it, and something suddenly came to me" she shrugged innocently, "you?"

"You were in t- you know what, never mind" Castle shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the inappropriate yet highly enticing images that were flooding him. "It was something Alexis said to me, actually" he finally admitted, "you know her. She's a genius... she takes after her dad".

Kate scoffed with an accompanying eye roll. "Yeah right" she exhaled, wrapping her jacket around herself tighter as the elevator doors closed them in. The detective made sure to stand a reasonable distance away from Rick, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

Castle cleared his throat, which worked a lot better than trying to clear his mind earlier did. "Beckett, last night, you... you needed to talk, but you bailed... Why did you and Josh break up?" he approached carefully, speaking quietly and gently.

The brunette sighed. She had hoped the writer would have given her a bit more time to come up with something to tell him; something believable, at least. "Castle, please" she replied, "please just not yet". Since she had nothing believable to tell him, she wasn't going to tell him anything.

The doors opened and Castle knew that his questions had come to a standstill. He silently followed his muse out of the elevator and out of the building. His time would come, but Richard Castle did know when to choose and forfeit his battles. He looked over her car, a look of disapproval shadowing his features.

"No, I'm not getting a new car" Kate supplied before slipping in the driver's seat and starting the ignition.

"I didn't ask you to" Castle replied, dumbfounded that she knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, you were not asking very loudly" the detective deadpanned before pulling away from the curb and giving all her attention to the traffic of New York.

-xo-

"Michael Livingston, you are under arrest for the murder of Anthony Livingston. You have the right to remain silent as anything you do say may and will be used against you in a court of law, do you understand?" Kate said her usual spiel whilst slapping the handcuffs around the wrists of their victim's son.

"What is she talking about?" Mrs Livingston wailed frantically, trying to get to her son as the detective directed him out towards the car.

"Your son murdered his father" Castle supplied coldly; "He murdered him, and then disposed of his body as the construction site to throw suspicion to Anthony's workmates". Castle directed the distraught woman towards the two officers that had just shown up before he followed Beckett to their car.

-xo-

"Are you going to question him?" Rick asked Kate as they stood watching their suspect through the glass. He had been in on cases where the suspect was a minor, but the cases were always so delicate that he was often unsure as to how they went. He steered clear of using minors in his books, so his knowledge of their rights in the legal system was only limited to what he knew of his daughter.

"I can't until a legal representative gets here. Until then, we'll see how long he can sit there and think about what he's done" Beckett replied, not taking her eyes off the seemingly un-phased boy sitting in her interrogation room.

"Right" Castle said quietly. He headed towards the kitchen area before turning back to his muse. "Coffee?" he questioned with a small smile. He took her nod as a yes and continued on his way to the kitchen area.

Kate was a little taken aback. Never had he asked her if she wanted coffee- he just always knew. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but this frightened and confused her slightly. She was concerned that now she finally admitted her feelings to herself, everything was going to change and she was going to end up hurt anyway. Pushing all that aside as best she could, Kate put on a brave face and followed the man that she had gotten used to shadowing her. She stopped by her desk and placed her folders down before heading in to the kitchen. "Thanks" she smiled as Castle handed her a mug of fresh coffee. She allowed the aromas to tickle her nose and waft through her, bringing back memories.

"Are you ready to talk about last night?" Castle pushed, knowing that he was pushing his luck with bringing it up again in the same day. He was worried about the woman, but on top of that he wanted to know if she showed up on his doorstep for the reason that he had imagined a hundred times over.

Kate sighed, running a hand through her hair. She wasn't ready, and truthfully, she didn't think she'd ever be fully ready. "Castle" she admonished, "last night... Last night was a mistake. It was late, and I shouldn't have shown up on your doorstep. I'm sorry".

"Kate" he sighed, "You never have to be sorry ab-". Suddenly his phone started ringing. With a non-amused sigh, the writer pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It read 'Alexis'. 'Sorry' he mouthed to Kate before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Richard, darling, where are you? I just got home, and I found Alexis' phone on the floor but no sign of Alexis!" Martha said with rapid speed in to the phone.

"I'll be right there!" Rick said frantically before hanging up and slipping the phone in to his pocket. "I have to go" he informed Kate before briskly leaving the room, collecting his things and heading for the stairs. "I'll call you later" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Kate sighed; glad to have gotten herself out of that entanglement. Then her mind started racing as to why Castle had to leave and why Martha sounded so urgent on the other end of the phone. She couldn't make out the words, but she could make out the urgency and it sent a cold shiver through her. She was going to have to wait it out until she heard from Castle.


	3. High maintenance

**High maintenance.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, these characters, or anything else affiliated with the phenomenal show. I just borrow what I please and use them as I please.

Warning: No matter how much I tried, I just wasn't happy with this chapter.

Author's note: Thank you all so, so much for the reviews, author and story alerts, and favourite-d author. It meant a lot and helps me know that I'm going in the right general direction!

-xo-_  
"Richard, darling, where are you? I just got home, and I found Alexis' phone on the floor but no sign of Alexis!" Martha said with rapid speed in to the phone._

"I'll be right there!" Rick said frantically before hanging up and slipping the phone in to his pocket. "I have to go" he informed Kate before briskly leaving the room, collecting his things and heading for the stairs. "I'll call you later" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Kate sighed; glad to have gotten herself out of that entanglement. Then her mind started racing as to why Castle had to leave and why Martha sounded so urgent on the other end of the phone. She couldn't make out the words, but she could make out the urgency and it sent a cold shiver through her. She was going to have to wait it out until she heard from Castle.  
  
-xo-

Frantically, Richard caught the first available cab and headed for his apartment. He didn't get much information out of his mother before hurrying out on Kate, but when Alexis was involved he didn't need much information. Once the vehicle came to a stop, Castle paid the cab driver and all but bolted inside without even saying hello to his doorman. Too impatient to take the elevator, the hopeful father took to the steps, taking them two by two.

"Mother" Castle called as he burst through the front door to his loft. He was panting and sweating, but none of that mattered at the moment. "Any sign of her? What's happened?" he interrogated as he saw Martha descend the stairs.

"No" Martha shook her head sadly. She made her way over to her exhausted son, noting how quick he managed to make it home. "I got home and as I was walking to the kitchen I felt myself kick something. Looking down I noticed that it was Alexis' phone. I thought it was strange so I went to find her but she isn't here!" the woman explained, using hand gestures to make her point, "What if something has happened to her, Richard?"

Castle leant forward and kissed his mother's forehead. "Nothing has happened to her" he assured, more so hoping to convince himself than his mother. "Maybe her mother is back and town and they've gone shopping in Paris again?" he questioned, starting his routine of making scenarios.

"She wouldn't leave without telling you or taking her phone" Martha shot down gently. Seeing the look on her son's face, she added, "But maybe you could try ringing Meredith and without raising suspicion ask if she has been in town recently".

"Of course, you're right" Rick said, kissing Martha's forehead again before taking a few steps away and taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialled his first ex-wife's number and waited patiently as the phone rang. "Hey Meredith" he said in to the phone, "I'm fine. How's filming going?" he questioned, trying to sound interested without sounding rushed or suspicious. "That's great" he sighed, "Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you later" and with that he hung up the phone. "She has been flat out filming for days" he informed his mother. Seeing the scared look on the older woman's face ate away at the murder-mystery writer, and he could only imagine that his own face resembled the look. "I'm going to check her room out" Rick informed, giving a hopeful smile before jogging over to an up the staircase.

Rick scanned his daughter's room finding nothing out of the ordinary. She had the day off school and last he was informed she was going to use it to study for her upcoming Biology test. If she went anywhere she usually informed someone or dropped by the precinct. "The Precinct!" Castle exclaimed to himself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Kate's number. "Beckett" he said before she had a chance to say anything. "Has Alexis shown up there?" he asked quickly. Not hearing the answer he was hoping for, he sighed. Castle could hear the concern in his partner's voice as she asked if everything was alright. "Mother came home and found Alexis' phone on the ground and no sign of Alexis. She never leaves without telling us where she is going or dropping by the Precinct" he explained, worry evident in his voice.

-xo-

"Alexis is a big girl and a good kid, Castle, I'm sure she is fine. Maybe her mother ha-" she was cut off by Castle telling her that he had already called Meredith. "Oh" she exhaled. There was silence for a moment before Kate spoke up again. "I'm sure nothing has happened to her" she said quietly, "and I'll call you if she shows up. Bye, Castle". Beckett placed her phone down, her mind going over possible scenarios. She didn't know Alexis as well as Castle or Martha, but even she knew it was out of the ordinary for her to disappear without an explanation. "Ryan, Esposito, I'm heading out. Get a confession out of Michael, and call me if Alexis shows up at any point" Kate informed the men watching her curiously whilst she pulled her jacket on. "Castle needs me" she offered in the way of an explanation.

Ryan and Esposito watched as their boss walked briskly towards the elevator. "Man has she got it in for him" Esposito stated, "Beckett leaving in the middle of the afternoon for something not work related... there is more than friendship there". Ryan nodded his agreement as he watched the female detective enter the elevator and disappear behind the closing doors. "Let's hope she works it out before it's too late" he added. "I don't think Castle's going anywhere, bro" Esposito said quietly before the pair returned to their work whilst waiting on the representative for their suspect in custody.

-xo-

Kate hurried up the stairs to Castle's floor, taking them two by two. Throughout everything in the past three years Castle had always been there for her, and now it was her turn to return the gesture as best she could. She knocked gingerly on the door to the writer's loft. There were voices inside, but Kate couldn't make them out.

Richard made his way over to his door, hoping that it was Alexis and she had just forgotten her keys. He swung the door open to find his favourite detective standing there instead. "Beckett?" he asked tentatively. She hadn't said anything about joining him on the phone only twenty minutes prior.

"Hey Castle" Beckett smiled, following Castle's gesture to enter the apartment. "Sorry for just dropping in, but I figured you could use another head at the moment...after all, we seem to do our best work together" she said, instantly regretting admitting that he was helpful. Although, she figured he wasn't exactly his quick witted self at the moment. "Any ideas?" she smiled sympathetically. She hadn't seen the man look so vulnerable before and it was breaking her down.

The writer shook his head, looking more exasperated than he had been in a while. "We've come up with nothing. Well, unless you include my theory of the CSI taking Alexis in hopes of being able to tap in to her brain as a means to tap in to my brain" he explained, his usual humour and childish edge faded away.

Kate looked longingly at her partner. She wanted to do something to help. She _needed_ to do something to help. She wasn't sure if she was able to stand watching him the way he was. She took the writer's hands in her own, looking straight in to his eyes. "We will find her, Rick" Kate assured, surprising herself at just how much she believed it.

"Thanks" Rick smiled; glad to have Kate there to assure him that everything was going to be alright. In the span of three years he had gone from annoying Beckett, to becoming friends with her, to being considered her partner, to being something similar to best friends, but somewhere amongst all that was also the aspect of him falling in love with her. He wouldn't wish to have anyone else there with him in the situation that had presented. "I'm glad you're here" he admitted with an appreciative smile.

"There isn't anywhere else I would be" Kate replied without a moment's hesitation. Although she wouldn't admit it just yet, Alexis felt like a daughter to Kate most times. She would offer advice, protect her where possible, and even hang out with her when she had the time. When Castle had asked her to take care of Alexis if anything were to happen to him, she was more than willing to comply, although at the same time wishing for nothing to happen to him.

"What's going on here?" Martha asked as she came down the stairs to find her son's hands in Detective Beckett's.

"Hey Martha" Kate smiled, letting go of Castle's hands and placing her own by her side. "Just offering up some encouraging words" she explained.

"Well it's good to see you" Martha replied, "although I would have liked it under different circumstances". She gave the detective a quick hug before turning and heading off in another direction.

"She's right, you know" Castle mused. Seeing the confused look on his partner's face he gave a smile and continued, "It would be nice to see you around here for reasons other than work or a crisis. You know, just to hang out. I know that Mother and Alexis would love to have you".

Kate though about Rick's words. She had been invited around to the loft on several occasions but she would always blow it off with some excuse. She liked to avoid having to deal with the fact that she had feelings for Rick, and staying out of his place helped her with that. Thinking about her relationship with the writer suddenly got Kate thinking. "Have you tried calling Ashley?" she questioned, her face completely serious.

Realization struck Castle as he reached for his phone. He mentally chided himself for not thinking about it earlier. Hearing it start to ring, Castle waited. There was no answer. He lowered the phone and looked helplessly to Beckett. "No answer" he supplied.

"Try again in a moment. Sometimes they don't get to their phone quick enough or they didn't hear it" Kate suggested. It was their best lead for the time being and she wasn't about to give up on it. "I'll make us some coffee and you can wait a few more moments before trying again" she smiled lightly. The detective made her way to the kitchen, not at all surprised at how 'at- home' she felt wandering through his apartment. Kate started making coffee for her and Rick when she noticed him trying to get hold of Ashley again.

Castle listened as the phone line rang out again. He let out a sigh, placing the phone back in his pocket. Their only lead for the time being wasn't answering their phone, and apart from that the concerned father was at a loss. "Tell me what to do, Kate" Rick said quietly, resignation evident in his voice.

"You don't give up" the brunette replied as she finished preparing the coffee. She took both mugs and joined Castle on the other side of the counter. "Here" she smiled, handing him one of the mugs. "She'll walk through that door without a single scratch on her, and all our worrying would have been for nothing" she supplied hopefully.

"Thank you" he exhaled, "you are extraordinary". He took the mug from her, his fingers brushing hers for longer than they needed to. Rick studied his partner for a moment. She was sincere and genuine, and he could tell that she was indeed worried for his daughter as well. In that moment, he fell in love with the woman all over again.

Kate could feel her cheeks flushing as Rick looked at her like she was the most precious thing he had seen. She had seen a similar look go from him to his daughter, and it always made her smile. Never had she thought that she would receive such a precious look from him- although it could just be his vulnerability in the situation. She was about to say something when she heard the door to the loft open.

Both Richard and Kate whipped around to face the front door, both with the same thoughts of it being the missing teenager. In a moment of not thinking about consequences, the writer took the detectives hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kate looked to him with a small smile, not worrying about the ramifications of his action.

"That movie was so bad, no matter how much you tell me differently" Alexis laughed as she walked through the front door with her boyfriend in tow. Seeing her father and Kate made her stop abruptly, causing Ashley to run in to the back of her as he shut the door behind them.

"You're alright!" Castle exclaimed, making his way towards Alexis. Without warning, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and planted several kisses on the top of her head. "I thought something had happened to you" he admitted, his hold on his daughter not getting any looser.

"What is going on?" Alexis questioned, her voice muffled by Castle's chest. She gently pulled away from her father, but not out of his arms completely. "What has gotten in to you?" she smiled up at her father.

"Your grams called me in hysterics because you weren't home and she found your phone on the floor. We thought the CSI had taken you to get to me" the writer explained, before sheepishly adding, "Alright, so _I_ may have been the only one to blame to CSI, but we were all worried". Castle pulled Alexis back in to a tight hug for a few moments before letting her free again.

Hearing the commotion, Martha joined the group in the front of the loft. "Alexis, you're alright!" she stated dramatically, moving over to hug the girl. "What on earth happened to you?" she queried.

"Nothing _happened_ to me" Alexis laughed, "Ashley and I went to see a movie. I put my phone in my pocket, but it must have fallen out in my rush to leave. Dad was with Detective Beckett and you were out, so I didn't leave a note as I thought I would be back before you guys". Considering the drama that had unfolded, Alexis made a mental note to leave a written note next time she left the loft.

Castle thought for a few moments. "In a way, I'm proud of you, kiddo" he said matter-of-factly. Seeing the inquisitive look on everyone's faces, he smirked then continued, "You were being a teenager and sneaking off with your boyfriend without the parents knowing. It wasn't intentionally rebellious, but you're getting closer".

Alexis and Kate both rolled their eyes as Ashley shied away sheepishly in the corner. Martha gave her son a whack on the arm, causing him to flinch away theatrically.

"Now that we know you're safe, Alexis, I should head off" Kate chimed in after a few minutes of everyone exchanging amused glances. Kate turned to Alexis before adding with a chuckle, "I'm sure you need some time with your dad to settle him".

"Please stay, Detective" Alexis pleaded, "We'd love to have you for dinner. And we both know that it is going to take more than just me to settle my dad down".

Kate hesitated, "I don't know, Alexis. And please, call me Kate". She didn't want to impose on what she thought should have been family time, and she wasn't sure that she could be in his loft any longer than what was necessary without admitting to something that she wasn't sure should be admitted yet.

"Yeah Kate, please stay, Detective" Castle whined, helping his daughter's defence. He gave his best pleading look to his partner, hoping to sway her in to staying with them.

"I told your daughter that she can call me Kate, Castle, not you" she chastised with a half serious, half humorous tone. After a moment of thought, she smiled weakly. "What the hell" she shrugged.

Alexis jumped forward and hugged the detective in a moment of glee. She loved having the woman around, and she knew that her father loved it too. Although she loved her grams, it was good to have another female role model and influence in her life. After receiving a hug back, Alexis then sheepishly let go of the detective. "Thanks, Kate" she smiled before turning to her dad, "Ashley can stay too, right dad?"

Castle shrugged, "the more the merrier". He figured that if Alexis got the woman he loved to stay, then the least he could do was allow the boy that she loved to stay too. "So what's for dinner?" he asked, clasping his hands together in thought.

Alexis and Ashley disappeared up in to the teenager's room and Martha retreated back to her own room. Kate and Rick were once again left alone.

"Thanks for everything today, Beckett" Castle said sincerely, looking directly in to his partner's eyes. He was grateful for her presence throughout the afternoon. "It really meant a lot to me" he added. With only a moment's hesitation, he leant forward and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

Just like she had the first time Castle leant in to kiss her cheek, Detective Beckett shied away slightly in surprise. After a moment, she gently leaned in to his touch, but it was all over too soon. She watched him walk past her and head towards his stash of takeout menus. A smile graced her lips as she thought about being in his apartment and included as part of the family even though she was only seemingly Castle's best friend.

Rick ordered enough food to feed the five of them. He was used to feeding larger groups on occasion, so it really didn't bother him; he was just glad that Beckett had decided to stay. Watching her, he so badly wanted to express how he felt about her in a more serious manner than he ever had, he wanted to hold her and keep her safe, he wanted to show the world what she meant to him and just how extraordinary she was. All of that, however, he had to keep under wraps because he was scared of rejection. Never in his life had Richard Castle been scared of rejection, but when it came to Katherine Beckett he had to tread very lightly.

Kate pulled out her phone after feeling it vibrate in her pocket. She could feel Castle watching her and although she often told him that she hated it, she could feel her skin burning. Seeing she had received a message, the detective opened it to see it was from Lanie. She read the message and rolled her eyes. The message read: _So how is writer boy in bed?_ Without thinking, Kate replied with: _Lanie! I haven't told him anything..._ Immediately she knew that she shouldn't have told Lanie that, and especially over text message.

The writer walked up quietly behind Kate and placed his hand on the small of her back. "What's doing?" he questioned, smirking as he felt her jump. Before she had a chance to answer, he directed her towards the kitchen. "Come, enjoy some wine with me" he instructed as they walked. He lead her to a kitchen stool and indicated that she sit down, smiling when she obliged.

"It's great that Alexis is home safe" Kate said absently, desperately trying to make small talk. "It looks like the CSI is coming up with a different plan on how to get to your brain" she added as an afterthought, indulging the writer's imagination.

"Just you wait, Detective Beckett" was all he said as he prepared two glasses of one of his finest wines. He handed one over to his partner, and indicated a toasting gesture. "To partners" he smiled as their glasses touched gently. He knew of the double entendre in that, and he knew that Kate would be smart enough to figure it out in her own time.

"And family" Kate added with a small smile before taking a sip of her wine. It was not the night to tell Castle how she felt, and so she would keep with the small talk and play happy families for the night instead. She enjoyed the company of the household, and they enjoyed hers. She had a good thing going, and she was too afraid to make any changes to it. Although Kate screamed through and wanted more than what she had, Detective Beckett kept things under wrap.


End file.
